THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 3
by Corellian Maid
Summary: The continuing story of Han Solo's mission to find a new Rebel Base after the destruction of the Death Star. APOLOGY TO READERS FOR THE OMISSION OF THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR CALLING IT TO MY ATTENTION. Corellian Maid


CHAPTER 3

The glare of light on the surface of the planet was nearly blinding, the white ground

reflecting it as the _Falcon_ skimmed over. "That's _is_ snow, Chewie." Han confirmed.

Let's find a place to land. Maybe an ice packed field, we can't land on soft snow; …I

have no way of knowing how deep it is. It could be two inches or fifty feet." Han slowed

the speed of his beloved ship and scanned the surface.

"There, Chewie. See that blue tinge to the ground? That's either an ice island or the

snow has compacted." The Wookiee gruffed and set the controls for landing.

"Ever seen snow?" Han asked his friend?

Chewbacca shook his head 'no.'

"Well, you're seeing some now." Han pulled back the yoke and the _Falcon_ turned

and settled gingerly down where Han indicated… "We'll see if we sink any."

the ship stabilized, with no further movement.

"Keep full power on, Chewie, until we know what we're dealing with." Han instructed.

The Wookiee shook his head.

Han checked the statistics of the planet; air quality, gravitational pull and surface

temperature. "Thirty-two degrees below zero." Han commented. "I'll have to get my

coat." At a questioning mumble from Chewbacca, Han laughed. "No, I don't think you

need a coat…you're already wearing one!"

Making their way down the boarding ramp, Han took a moment for his eyes to adjust…

It seemed the whole world was white, the ground, distant mountains, sky… "We can't stay

out too long." He told Chewbacca, "We could become snow-blind in a short time."

Han dialed some coordinates on his geo-scanner and swept the area for a

three hundred and sixty degree, quad-dreal three distance. "Not detecting any life

forms. "From what I've scanned the snow here is only three to six meters deep." Han

commented.

Chewbacca crouched down and grabbed a handfull of the white, powdery substance,

cocking his head in amazement as the snow filtered through his fingers. Pushing the

bandolier to his back, the Wookiee used both paws to gather snow and found it forming

a ball from the warmth of his paws. He rolled the ball around in his paws, then brought

it to his mouth to taste; sputtering from the cold. Han was still monitoring the readings.

A 'whack' on the side of the face, caught Han unaware and with snow sliding down

his cheek he looked over at his friend. "So…that's how it's gonna be." He clipped

The geo-scanner to his belt, reached down and rolled a snowball and threw it

at the smirking Wookiee. Chewbacca formed another and the fight was on….

After a few moments, Chewbacca grabbed Han in a Wookiee hug, dropped him and

pushed his face in the snow. Rising and sputtering, Han laughed and punched his friend

on his arm. They sat on the ground, catching their foggy breath. Both quiet, Han

looked for a long moment at his friend. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

He admitted. The Wookiee shook his head in understanding.

Rising and dusting off his clothes, Han said. "We need to look around a bit more.

It would be great if we could find a cave or cavern."

They re-entered the _Falcon._ Lifting, Han caught sight of an opening in what looked

to be a massive snow drift… "Let's circle over there." He said to Chewbacca.

The ship maneuvered easily under the Corellian's hands. Eyeing the cavernous opening

Han said to his co-pilot… "Won't know what's in there unless we take a chance."

With that, Han switched on the headlights and they flew into the opening….

Slowing the speed, Han said… "This thing must go on for mili-quads."

He scratched the side of his face, "They'll have to paint those power generators

white so they will be camouflaged…"

Han moved the _Falcon_ to a slow turn. "This seems to be the best place." He told

Chewbacca. "I'm going to mark these coordinates so we can find it again on the rotation

of the planet."

Chewbacca watched out the cockpit window as the planet grew smaller and

smaller as they flew away from it.

If the Generals and Leia Organa approved the location, that would be the

new home of the Rebel Base.

MORE TO COME


End file.
